Too Little Too Late
by 27elliee
Summary: I felt Aria forgave Ezra too quickly in 7x15 so this is what I came up with.


**7x15 **

**I felt the reunion between Aria and Ezra needed something. **

Ezra walked through his front door with a smile on his face, he had never been happier to have missed a flight. Nicole was his past and she needed to stay there. He had already called her father and told him he wasn't coming and after a few choice words had handed the phone to Nicole who was more agreeable.

"It was always her Ezra, she's the love of your life and one day I'm going to have someone to love me as much as you love her. The book is beautiful, that's enough for me. Go and marry her and never let her go." Nicole had said to him as he sat in his car after leaving the airport. He sang along to the radio all the way home thinking of his beautiful fiancé he had left after a fight at home and hopefully not getting on his plane and coming home to the love of his life was enough to let Aria know she was his priority over everything in his life; if not he was prepared for some serious grovelling.

"Aria." He called entering the apartment dragging his suitcase behind him, his brow furrowed upon seeing two suitcases by the coffee table why had Aria got her suitcases out? Was that her engagement ring on the table? She can't have left yet if her bags are still here. His head shot into the direction of the bathroom upstairs as he heard the distinct sounds of someone, presumably Aria, being violently sick.

Rushing up the stairs he reached the bathroom to see his tiny fiancé hunched over the toilet bowl.

"What can I do?" He asked kneeling next to her, brushing her hair out of her face with his fingers while stroking her back.

"Go away." She growled before more bile came up, sensing that was the last of it she slumped backwards taking the towel Ezra offered.

"Did you eat anything bad?" Ezra queried

"No, I always throw up when you rip my heart out. All part of the fun." She sneered remembering when she found out about the book he had written about Ali, when he had almost gone to New Orleans leaving her crying in her car and when he brought Nicole to her photography exhibit.

"Are you leaving me?"

"What was your first clue?" She asked stumbling her way onto her feet barging past her bumbling fiancé to the bedroom.

"You, you can't leave. We're getting married."

"I can and we're not."

"Why?"

"Why? How about because we've been engaged for weeks but haven't had sex in nearly the same time? Because five minutes after you promised she's in your past you're running after her? Because you didn't even bother to call you were going to leave a goddamned note telling me you're fucking off to see her again. I CANT DO THIS EZRA. I can't sit here planning our wedding around your schedule of fucking off to your ex, or watch TV and see her on the news talking about how her love for you helped her knowing at that moment I was gone from your mind. I was nothing to you."

"Aria." He whispered the lovers stared at each other tears crashing down each of their faces like a tsunami of pure anguish.

"NO. You don't get to be then one upset here. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT FIRST. I spent the last five years jumping from relationship to relationship hoping that one of them will make me feel like you did, hoping that just for one moment I can feel as loved as you made me feel. It was a waste of time. Just like us being here. I'm not the one you want she is."

"No. You're who I want. All the time I spent with Nicole I wished it was you, I thought I was doing the right thing by you by letting you go I was giving you a chance at having a normal life."

"Did you ever stop to think that a normal life wasn't what I wanted? I never cared about a normal life, I cared about you."

"Why did you say you should have gone to college single then?"

"I thought that if you really loved me, you would never have suggested us breaking up."

"I did love you, I do love you, and I always will love you." He says standing in front of her so close they're almost touching the air electrified around them.

"No. I can't anymore. You've lost your chances I can't."

"Aria please, it's always been you."

"You brought her to my photography exhibit. She made you smile better than I ever had, we had been broken up five minutes before you moved on. You followed her to Thailand. We wrote that book about her. It's always been her for you. How am I supposed to see it any other way when the evidence is right there? Just go to her Ezra."

"No. YOU are the love of my life..."

"Then why do you keep running to her? A few days ago she told you to move on with your life away from her, but suddenly you're running to her again."

"I spent my relationship with Nicole hoping one day the mild attraction I felt for her would turn into the all consuming love I feel for you. It never did, so I was going to take her away from work for a while and break up with her. That was why I was so insistent on taking her to the coast. I'd booked my flight back here, I was going to track you down and beg for you to take me back. Then she disappeared and I was filled with guilt."

"But she's okay now! She's home, she's healing. Why can't you let it go?"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot Aria!"

"No arguments here."

"I felt guilty that she'd gone through hell when if I had stayed maybe I could have saved her. Today when my flight got cancelled I realised how happy I was that I could leave and come home to you."

"For the last time."

"You can't leave me."

"I'm one tiny person, you can't keep breaking me apart and expect everything to be okay because you apologised. You still did it in the first place."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"It's too late for that."

"It can't be, please give me another chance." He begs, Aria turns to him her eyes focusing on the picture of them on her bedside table. Her voice eerily calm she replies.

"Another chance to do what? What we HAD was a masterpiece until you tore it all up, now I'm just a crumpled up piece of paper and you keep breaking me like you do all of your promises. I can't take it anymore Ezra." Ezra takes a step towards her, hoping she would let him hold her. "Don't touch me." She pleads.

"I called Nicole and her father from my car, I told them I wouldn't be coming back that I need to focus on my future. I'm done, she is not a part of my life."

"It's too little too late."

"It can't be, Aria don't leave me. You're the love of my life."

"You're the love of my life too, but I can't stay with you."

"Yes you can, please. Give me another chance." Ezra begs on his knees in front of her, looking up at her their eyes meet he raises his hands slowly so she can say no at any time his hands rest on the sides of her stomach his thumbs rubbing the bottom of her rib cage.

"Please Aria. Please." His head resting on her stomach, suddenly he feels her hands stroking his hair.

"Don't make me regret this, I can't be broken again Ezra I don't think I could survive it." She whispers.

"I promise." Ezra vows.


End file.
